


Essence

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, PoE Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Ianthina wonders why she was not chosen to be a missionary, like her friend, when she lacks nothing but a few months to complete her training. But Thaos does nothing without a reason, even if she cannot understand it yet.





	Essence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (Ranna let me borrow her Inquisitor, Ianthe, for a few ficlets :D So here's the first of those.  
> PoE Inktober, prompt 22: Essence)

There is a quiet rustle as she rearranges the scroll, but instead of reading, Ianthina looks towards the window and through it, at the trees lining up the road to and from the temple. The branches are covered in blooming flowers, the wind is soft and fresh and warm for this time of year, the world does look lovely in sunlight, and this day could not be more beautiful… But she cannot find it in herself to truly enjoy all that.

Closing her eyes, she imagines far lands to the east and north, where Glynis was sent, wonders how spring looks like there, and if they even have seasons; what plants grow there, what animals hide among them… What are the kith like.

She misses her friend. She is jealous of everyone who will get to meet her… and also everyone Glynis will get to meet, all the new words in a foreign language she will learn, all the sermons she will prepare for them, all the prayers she will teach them… It feels weird, to be happy for a friend’s success, and yet so miserable.

There must be some reason for it, of course; she told Glynis that much when they were saying farewells. Besides, she is not yet ordained for missionary work… and will never be, if she keeps dwelling on memories and dreams instead of actually studying.

A warm hand briefly touches her shoulder, startling but not scaring her.

“You are very distracted today, acolyte.”

Ianthina glances up remorsefully. “I am sorry, Your Eminence.” Hopefully, a formal apology will be enough. After all, she should be calm and composed, not overly emotional, if she is ever going to be a beacon of faith and wisdom for others…

Thaos chuckles quietly, apparently amused by the expression on her face. Or maybe by her thoughts; one never knows, with him. “I think I see the source of the problem.” He gestures at her to stand up. “Come. We need to talk about your future.”

She nods, unable to speak for her throat suddenly feels too dry. Slowly, she gets up, leaning against the table to steady herself. But for all the nervousness, her foolish heart leaps with sudden hope.

* * *

 

They are walking along one of the smaller garden paths, where they can be seen from afar but not heard. The flowers smell divine, but Ianthina is so nervous that the otherwise lovely scent is giving her a headache. Were they not supposed to talk? Why would the Grandmaster tell her they need to speak and do not utter a word afterwards?

She bites back a sigh. It is obvious; he wants her to talk first, to see that she trust him with her issues. Which she does, but… she does not want to seem petty, or jealous, or other things so unbecoming of a missionary.

There is a high-pitched screech right above their heads, and she almost jumps as one of the temple wurms swoops down towards them. Thaos whistles quietly and lifts his hand, and the animal lands on his forearm. With a smile, he scratches the wurm’s scaly head.

Ianthina grins involuntarily when the animal purrs. Thaos nods at her, and she hesitantly comes close enough to stroke the wurm’s head and back. It is pleasantly warm beneath her fingers; that always takes her by surprise.

“So,” the Grandmaster asks, noticing she is more relaxed now. “What troubles you?”

“It’s…” She waves her hands in frustration, unable to find appropriate words, and not certain whether she is more eager to face a real challenge and use her gifts in the service of the gods, or maybe jealous because her friend was chosen for that. Half a year or learning, really; she would easily catch up on the way, if only…

“Ambition is a good thing,” Thaos remarks, watching her. “In moderate doses.”

Ianthina huffs. “It’s… I’d like to do something important,” she explains, finding proper phrases at last. “Like those saints of the old days you speak of sometimes.” Something flares up in her soul: ambition, devotion. “I want to prove I’m worthy. To…” She swallows her pride, deciding to tell the truth. He would know, anyway. “I know I could preach to those who have not heard about our true gods yet. I know languages, I learn fast, I could…”

“Ah.” There is a gleam of understanding in Thaos’ eyes. “You feel that I have overlooked you, is that it? That your talents are not appreciated?”

For a moment, she hovers on the verge of panic, because put like that, it really does not sound good, but… “Not used as much as they could be,” she corrects meekly. “I could do so much more for the faith, for the gods, if only…”

“If only I let you?”

“That’s not what I…” she stammers. “I would never…”

Instead of scolding her, the Grandmaster laughs, shaking his head. “Ah, child. I though you would notice.”

Ianthina blinks, perplexed. “Notice what, Your Eminence?”

“That I never do anything without a good reason, for instance.” The gleam in his eyes might be either sunlight or amusement.

“I never doubted that!” she replies hastily, defensively, hoping she does not sound too impatient, because _that much_ is obvious.

He lifts his hand again, and the wurm takes flight. For a moment they watch it, spinning in wider and wider circles above.

“I know you’re aware of that,” Thaos says evenly, his full attention on her once more. “But think of the implications, my ambitious little scholar.” He _is_ amused. Or maybe… somewhat appreciative? Fond of one of his most talented apprentices, just a bit?

“It clearly means my place is here, for now.” She lowers her head, obediently accepting any plans he might have made for her future. There is little else she can do, anyway. “I know I’m not ready for missionary work yet…” She jerks in surprise and immediately looks up when the Grandmaster puts his palm on her shoulder.

“Perhaps not. But you are ready for far more important work.” He squeezes her shoulder reassuringly and withdraws his hand. “For which you are needed here.” With a small gesture, he invites her to follow as he starts walking again. “Tell me something, Ianthina. Do you think that what I’m doing here is unimportant? Do you consider anything I do here insignificant or useless?”

“Of course not!” she replies hotly, indignant at the assumption that anyone could ever think that about his holy work. “But that’s…”

“Different?” the Grandmaster interrupts softly. “How so?”

Ianthina stops mid-stride, frozen to the spot by the sudden revelation. Indeed, how? There is no doubt in her mind that everything he does has a purpose, that it is necessary… But he is not preaching to the heathens. Nowadays, he rarely even leaves the temple and the city; always, always busy.

“The whole world should learn about the gods and their blessings, yes,” Thaos explains  softly, teaching. “But we should never forget to look after our faithful. Here, at home, where it would be the easiest to do so.” He gives her an encouraging smile. “This, my dear, is the most important pillar of our calling. To care not only for the lost souls, but also for those which have already been found.” He nods at her, and they resume their walk. “It is not glamorous work, that’s true. It is rarely mentioned in the annals of history, in prayers or in the holy books. It is so easy to overlook that someone must have written those, isn’t it?”

“It’s… I…” Ianthina blinks, suddenly torn between crying and laughing out loud even as her soul soars. “Your Eminence, do you mean…”

“One day, you will go to a faraway land and preach to your heart’s content, if so you desire. But for now, you will remain here, where your talents are needed most, and where you can learn how to let them bloom.” He puts his hands on her head in a wordless blessing and smiles. “There is some holy work for you to do here, too.”


End file.
